Ash and Brock
"Ash and Brock" is a video spin-off of Stupid Mario Brothers, taking place between episodes 21 and 22. Due to copyright claims by Sony Music Entertainment, the video has been blocked on YouTube in the United States. A mirror has been uploaded on Dailymotion. The link is right here. Description Ash and Brock are having fun playing pokemon. But Brock is bored and wants to play something else. Synopsis Ash and Brock are playing Pokemon on their Game Boys at his house. However, Ash asking whether Sliver or Gold is better prompts a debate over whether those two or Red and Blue are better. Eventually, this leads to Brock asking how they can catch them all if more and more keep being added; Ash states that that is what makes it fun. However, Brock gets tired of Pokemon altogether, and suggests riding bikes. They do so, but, after stopping their bikes, Brock attempts to make Ash jealous of his bike skills, which leads to Brock terminating their friendship. Ash, however, shows little concern, and decides to find someone else to hang out with. Meanwhile, at Mario's House, Mario is fast asleep. Luigi catches him sleeping, and is mad that Mario forgot they were going to hang out that day. Mario, however, does not care and tells Luigi to leave him alone, suggesting he do something else. Heading outside, Luigi finds Ash near their house, and decides to hang out with him. They propose several activities to the other, but neither of them can agree on something. They then decide to take a minute to think of something. At the same time, Brock heads into Mario's room and forces him to hang out with him. However, Mario is still fast asleep while they do several activities together. After beating the sleeping Mario in a Pokemon battle on their Game Boys, Brock wakes him up. Mario still tries to sleep, But Brock wakes him up again and forces him to find Ash with him. Brock soon finds Ash and Luigi outside, still trying to figure out what to do. Brock decides to challenge Ash to a fight, and wakes up Mario. Mario is angry that he cannot sleep, but decides to go stomp Goombas with Luigi. The two leave, but even without Mario, Brock wants to fight Ash one-on-one. Ash accepts his challenge, and the two begin their fight. However, Ash drops his Pokeball when he is confronted by Brock, and the two remember how much fun they had when they were together. Ash wants to go catch Pokemon with him again, but Brock turns down the idea and leaves. Appearances Characters *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Luigi *Mario Locations *Ash's House *Mario's House Trivia * Luigi's line "No hair jokes Mario, you know I'm sensitive about that" is a reference to a nearly identical line in "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown", the only difference being "nose" instead of "hair". Sources *Ash and Brock (blocked video on YouTube) *Ash and Brock (re-uploaded video on Dailymotion Category:Spin-Offs